Gamebreaker
The Gamebreaker is a DLC for Dead Rising 2: Off the Record that gives the player access to cheats, however, using it will disable the ability to earn achievements and to save the game. The DLC costs 400 MSP on Xbox LIVE and 4.99 USD on PSN. Features Instant PP This gives you a full meter of Prestige Points, but not increase your level. Taking a photo of even just one zombie will be enough to advance to the next level. All Combo Cards This will temporarily (as long as you're using cheats) grant instant access to all the Combo Cards in the game. Dumb Zombie Zombies will no longer attack you, and will simply stand there or walk around. God Mode Invincibility to all damage, except damage taken from falling and self-inflicted attacks. Paper Frank Frank, Chuck, and the items they hold will appear flat. This does not change how any attacks work. Bobblehead Mode This will cause Frank, Chuck, survivors, and psychopaths heads to shake around and is influenced by movement. This effect carries on into cutscenes. Big Head Mode This enlarges Franks, Chucks, survivors, and psychopaths heads. Carries into cutscenes. Body Builder Mode Enlarges the body of Frank, Chuck, survivors, and psychopaths, in certain areas, giving them a more muscular appearance. Carries into cutscenes. Giant Hands Mode Enlarges the hands of Franks, Chucks, survivors, and psychopaths as well as the weapons carried in their hands. This will not change attack range, though, and can be seen as more of a setback, as bullets fired from firearms won't appear to come from the weapon, but from somewhere behind Frank/Chuck, and the bullets might hit any survivors who may be following you, causing a lot of damage and potentially making them defect. A problem with this cheat can also prevent players from seeing what they are shooting at, as the gun/player will possibly get in the way (more common with the Body Builder Mode enabled). Super Damage Makes all attacks (including those that would normally just stun) do massive damage, potentially killing psychopaths in one hit. Does not apply to survivors, including ones who have defected or those found in sandbox mode. Super Speed Makes Frank, Chuck, and survivors run at maximum speed. Due to the significant increase, it's hard to tell if Skill packs, Quickstep, or the ProtoMan Blaster and Shield will stack speed with the cheat. Poultry Blaster Gunfire towards Zombies, Thugs, Looters, and Mercenaries will become instant kill, and turn the body into two BBQ Chickens. Infinite Durability Weapons will never break unless it's caught in an attack or explosion. Infinite Ammo Weapons with ammunition will not deplete. Clock Speed Can be used to increase or decrease the speed of time. Settings include 1X, 2X, and 4X. Cinematic Mode Applies a visual filter to the game. Settings include: *Film Noir: Gives the game an old movie like look. *Wild West: Gives the game a western movie look. *Grindhouse: Gives the game a sort of old movie theater movie look. *Florida Crime Scene: Gives the game a sort of orange hue, as if it were always sunset. *Modern Horror: Gives the game a greenish hue. Category:Downloadable Content Category:Help